mlppastafandomcom-20200214-history
Breath: Crimson Darkness 3
Breath: Crimson Darkness 3 Original idea by: Ultimatemetaknight Written by: Rockamorow Skyblack's Nightmares (Skyblack's perspective) I ran through the woods, I didn't even wanted to look back, that would probaly slow me down... I could hear it's laughs and hoofsteps slowly getting closer, suddently... I tripped and fell... I roll on my back and see the horror staring at me with it's creepy and soul tearing eyes... It's machete slowly raising, it's mouth slowly turning into a smile... I was about to get killed by my own self... The machete went down and as soon it touched my throat...I woke up... "NOOOOO!" I shouted...another night...another nightmare... "Stupid nightmares..." I was expecting Flutters come through the door asking me what happened...that's what she did... "Sky?...another nightmare?" "Yes..." Whenever I had a nightmare, she would always come to my room and sleep with me...that's the good part of the nightmares... She sat on the side of the bed... "I'm starting to get worried about your nightmares...they are starting to get very frequent..." "They are harmless, don't worry..." "But, what if, one day, you actually...actually..." "Actually?" "A-actually commit...s-suicide?..." "Impossible...I would never let you alone in this world, you're one of the main reasons I'm still alive..." "But..." "Flutters please...just don't think about it..." "I'll try..." "Don't try...just DON'T..." She lied on the side of the bed... The Job (http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rOSaHKcbPqU, skip to 0:39!) (Crimson's perspective) Bullets flew across the air... "WHY DO I ALWAYS LISTEN TO YOU?! WHY?!" "I DON'T FUCKING KNOW, THE GUY WANTED MORE, SO IT'S HIS FAULT RIGHT?!!" "NO, IT'S YOUR FAULT, AFTER WE GET OUT OF THIS, YOU BETTER GET OUT OF THE FUCKING VILLE!!" "WHY?!!" "OOOH, YOU DON'T WANNA KNOW WHY!!" Shooting our way across the angry henchmen, we found ourselves in an alleyway... We ran across it... "I think we lost them..." "Yeah, but he kept with the bits..." "Fuck the bits, and fuck you! I almost died again..." "Man, you've choosen to do this job, it's not my fault if you're greedy..." "I'm not greedy, but I'm also not rich!" "That proves NOTH-!" I felt time slowing down as a bullet flew through Rocky's head and almost hitting mine, luckily I dodged, but Rocky couldn't... I saw more henchmen coming from the alleyway... "GET HIM!!" I ran to the end of the alleyway, turned right and entered a building... I looked through the window, I saw the henchmen going past the building... I teleported back to Skyblack's house and knocked on the door... Fluttershy answered... "Hello Crimson..." "Hi, Flutters...Where's Sky?" "Sleeping...I'm worried about him..." "Why?" "He's having constant nightmares...what if it affects his mood? Making him become suicidal?" "I don't know..." I trotted in... "Wait...Crimson, why are you covered in blood?" I realized that I still had Rocky's blood and brains all over me... "Oh...I got into some problems..." "Okay, then...OH! Where will you sleep?" "I don't know, Sky didn't tell me...should I wake him up and ask him?" "Erm...not a good idea..." "*sigh* Fine, I'll sleep on the sofa..." "A-are you sure?" "Yes..." I lied on the sofa and watched Fluttershy go back to her own room... And there, I slept... Episode 4 coming soon... Category:Death Category:MLP Category:Skyblack Category:Fluttershy